


Finally

by chaotically_cas



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: F/M, M/M, tw cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotically_cas/pseuds/chaotically_cas
Summary: Angela Shepard was both exactly alike, and nothing alike, her brother Curly.
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis/Curly Shepard
Kudos: 23





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> This is short & bad but oh well

Angela Shepard was both exactly alike, and nothing alike, her brother Curly. 

They both had the same bright smile. The same curly kinky hair. The same wit. But Angela was just different.   
She was the one greaser girl, in Pony’s opinion, ho could appreciate a sunset in the passenger seat of a car without getting down and dirty afterwards in the back. 

Pony figured that’s one of my many reasons they were good friends. He didn’t know anyone else like her.   
Sure there was Cherry Valance but she didn’t understand what it was like to have two brothers, one always nagging on you for every little thing you did. But Angela did. She understood a lot of things. She was smart like that. Real smart. 

They had been the best friends as long as they all could remember. The infamous Tulsa trio some would say. Curly, Pony, and Angela. 

Curly and Pony in a sort of way like Steve and Sodapop. Except Pony actually managed to have a level head most the time. Both them swore he was the only one keeping Curly from cracking his neck in half most times. 

Angela and Curly were a given. The terror twins. Even though Curly was only about seven minutes older than Angela, he still treated her like his little sister. Hell, everyone did. But they were closer than anything. 

But Pony and Angela were different. Most people in town thought they were going steady or something by how often they hung out and how close they were. Not that either one cared about the rumors, they were really just real good friends. The best of friends. 

Angela was damn near the best person to get advice from. She wasn’t like Sodapop who would just say to run it off. Or like Curly who took to things like a wildfire. She listened. And she spoke. And she was right a lot of the time. That’s probably another reason why. 

Angela knew what it was like to have an older brother like Darry. She had a Tim. Ponyboy wasn’t in the business of deciding which was worse, but he knew one thing for sure and that was they both could use a damn break sometimes. 

And that’s exactly what they were doing in the lot at sunset. 

It was a Friday night so Darry didn’t expect Pony to be home soon. Which was good, because Pony was sure neither of them really wanted him to be. 

So instead he met up with Angela on top of the hood of a run down abandoned car, looking up at the setting sun and silhouette clouds. 

“I don’t understand why he got to harp on me all the time.”

“It’s probably only because he wants better for you. He doesn’t want you to end up like him.”

“Dar ain’t that bad off.”

“Neither are you?”

Pony sighed. She was right. Again. He hated when she was right. 

“Yeah.”

“Don’t mean it doesn’t hurt though.”

Pony just nodded and lit a cigarette, offering one to Angela. 

“No thanks.”

He shoved the cigarette back in the pack and laid down on the hood of the car to look at the sunset. He let out a large sigh and heard the noise of the metal flexing, meaning Angela had laid down next to him. 

It was oddly peaceful. Just the two of them watching the sunset together. It wasn’t something that was rare for them to do together, hell it was pretty common. But everytime it felt just as magical and lovely. It was one of both of their favorite things to do. 

“Ponyboy. What do you think about Curly?” Angela asked, breaking the short spell of silence. 

“Are ya mad at him? What did he do now?” Pony cross examined, turning his head to look at Angela. 

The golden sunlight cast ethereal shadows of her dark skin, making her look even more angelic. Her name truly did fit her. 

“Nothing. Just asking.”

“I don’t know.”

He tried to think about her question. What did he think about Curly? Sure they were best friends but he didn’t think about the topic of it very much. He loved him, he loved a lot of things about him. He was an absolute idiot but he knew how to make Pony laugh more than anyone in the world. 

“Oh come on, tell me” Angela pried. 

“What do you want me to say?” Pony was growing curious of her intentions. But that was far from new. 

“How do you feel about him?” Angela shrugged, like it was the simplest question. 

“Angie, did he do something?”

“He didn’t do nothing just answer the question moron.”

“What’s up your ass?”

“Nothing, why can’t you just answer the damn question?”

“It’s a confusing question!”

“It’s really only confusing in one way Pony” Angela smirking, Pony raised an eyebrow at her in curiosity “if you like him.”

“Of course I like him” Pony laughed out, like she had lost her damn mind. 

“Not like that. God you’re dumb. I mean, you like him. Like him” grinned Angela, emphasizing the second ‘like’. 

“I do not have a crush on your brother!” Pony snapped, completely shocked by her accusation. 

“You sure do.”

“Do not!”

“How come you couldn’t answer my question then?”

Ponyboy had no idea how to respond to that. He didn’t think he had a crush on Curly. 

“Would it make it easier for you, if I told you he was oh so hopelessly in love with you” Angela sighed dramatically, throwing a hand over her forehead. 

“He is?” Pony was bewildered. All his thoughts seemed to clash around in his head and he felt as if he could burst into flames at anytime. 

“You act like Curls hasn’t been trying to get on your pants for over a year” Angela laughed like a banshee. 

“He has?!”

“Gee Pony! We both thought you were just not interested? That’s how come Curly told me to ask ya, but no you were just oblivious as shit” Angela mocked. 

“You really aren’t pulling my leg?” Pony still couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Not one word of it. 

Now that Pony thought about it, he was pretty oblivious. Curly only came to the classes he was in. He sat as close to him as possible. Finding any excuse to brush up against Pony or touch his hands accidentally. Hell, he even did his work sometimes if it meant hanging around Pony more. Not to mention the many winks, longing stares, and blushes. And Curly Shepard never blushed. Ever. 

“Of course not, Dumbo.”

“Where is he?”

“Our place.”

“Should we…” Pony trailed off, he was hoping Angela would suggest it for him. And she did. 

“Say, Pony. You wanna come over? Tim is out with Dal. What’dya say?” Angela smirked, she knew exactly what she was doing. Like her evil plan was working perfectly. It always did. 

“Sounds good” Pony shrugged, trying not to show his internal panic at whatever was going to happen. 

The walk was only about six blocks but it felt like hours of Pony’s heavy feet and mind. But Angela was practically skipping. 

“Hurry up Ponybitch” Angela groaned as she pulled Pony through the Shepherds front gate and into the house with a loud slam of the door. 

“Angie? That you?” they heard Curly call from the room over. 

“Yeah!” Angela called back. Not letting Curly know Pony was there. 

“How did it-...” Curly cut himself off as he entered the room to see Pony rocking nervously on the balls of his feet “heya baby Curtis!”

“Hey Curly fries” Pony replied, forcing a smile through his pure awkward demeanor. 

“So…..” Angela motioned between the two of them awkwardly “god do I gotta do everything around here?!”

Both of them looked at her in complete and utter confusion. 

“You exhaust me” Angela growled “you like each other you dick brains.”

Angela exited the room, leaving the two of them standing on the opposite sides of the small living room. 

“Ya like me Pony? It took ya long enough” Curly chuckled, closing the distance between them. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t take a hint” Pony confessed as Curly snaked an arm around his waist and placed a gentle hand on Pony’s soft cheek. 

“Just kiss me already, will ya?”

Pony answered him by doing just that. Fully closing any room between the two of them by grabbing Curly’s leather jacket collar and roughly pulling him to his lips. 

They heard Angela gripe out a ‘finally’ but didn’t care to listen to her anymore.


End file.
